The Pumpkin Lord
"You Shiver While a Chill Runs down Your Spine.."''The Pumpkin Lord is a Harder Version of the Pumpking From the Pumpkin Moon it looks like a Scarecrow (variant 4) when you first see it. If you break the scarecrow, it will flash black and white for about 2 seconds and then it will zoom in and out and then a loud cackle wicked be heard and then The Pumpkin Lord Teleports Right above the user and starts to swipe at the user with his (claws/knifes) and if they hit they do approximately 55 damage per hit, if they hit all at the same time, it does a total of 195 damage (barley enough to keep some people alive!) it sometimes, Very Rarely throws its hat down and then it spins after you but it only cam go so far from its head, so if it goes to far it flies back like a boomerang the best time to hit the head of the Pumpkin Lord is when it does the hat throw, it has 9999999 defense when the hat is on but when it is being thrown it lowers the defense of the head to 1000.09990999 but the health stays the same, and that is 50000000 the arms on the other hand can block attacks and evade them too, so they are quite hard to destroy, at 2500000 per arm it is quite hard to get all of them, but if you manage to destroy at least two, a weapon would fall from the pumpkin lords chest the "Razor Vine Knife" is a throwable item that deals a lot of damage, about 300dmg per throw and it has a incredibly fast swing speed at around 179mph! with this weep you can totally destroy! but there is some side affects I will list them here: # It has A razor vine effect that hurts the user every 5-10 times it is used, deals 50 damage # The sword has a chance to break, (not really) but when it does, it shoots out spines in every direction and ends up flinging them everywhere and the razor pine bounces so Watch out! they are pretty lethal! at 350dmg per Razor! # if it hits a pumpkin, it has a 1/5 chance to summon the pumpkin lord all over again (you can summon it day/night time doesn't matter) # if the pumpkin lord does summon again, it will have a extra head, (every time you kill one the next one grows another head basically like a hydra from the greek myths, if you not familiar with it heres a link https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydra And when the pumpkin lord gets hit by sunlight he will start to dribble ichor/"sun" and it will flow down and affect your buildings and such, it burns right threw things like acid a special tome can be acquired if one simply destroys the boss at the middle of the day, those also have side effects here they are listed # if you use it to much it will burn your hands at 50 dmg per seconds # if you use it way to much it will spew out sun/ichor and destroy everything in its path (and I mean EVERYTHING!) # if you use way way way to much the book will burn you to a crisp and the tome will lay by your grave slowly burning, if you pick it up in time you can save It 4. if you dont pickup the burning tome it will burst into flames and make a huge explosion "''the moon stops~" message after killing the pumpkin lord during a blood moon the second message is "cackles echo threw the air"~ the second to last message the third is "a doll will plummet into your hands..."~message when you are about to receive the pumpkin voodoo doll '' The Pumpkin Voodoo doll is a weapon of many uses, but it can have bad side effects '_______________________________________________________________''Artwork by Knife Squid:' . . . . The Pumpkin Voodoo Doll~ ' ☀''Voodoo witchcraft is powerful enough to kill anyone. ☀The Voodoo doll can change forms as you use it, for example... "the guide has died" if you didn't pay attention to the doll as you used it would make the npc that it switches to suffer the pain too. ''The pumpkin lord does not suffer from the voodoo doll, it secretly harms the npcs without you noticing, until they die.' (this is a W.I.P I hope you like it!) Category:War Mode Category:Weapons Category:Magic Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters